Aluneth
| Lage = | WoWPedia = Aluneth, Greatstaff of the Magna | Weiterführende Links = }} Aluneth ist der Name eines magischen Wesens sowie der gleichnamige, alte, magischer Stab, welcher unter anderem von Aegwynn getragen wurde. Hintergrund Das Wesen Aluneth Die blauen Großdrachen waren die ersten Kreaturen auf Azeroth, die Aluneth je zu Gesicht bekamen. Als sie das Gefüge der Realität ihrem Willen unterwarfen, bedienten sie sich der Energie eines anderen Reiches der Existenz und gerieten so in Kontakt mit einem seltsamen arkanen Wesen. Sie waren von Aluneths Existenz so fasziniert, dass sie das Wesen in diese Welt riefen, um es genauer zu studieren. Aluneth wütete sofort im Hort der blauen Drachen, dem Nexus. Die Großdrachen waren über das Verhalten von Aluneth nicht verärgert, sondern angesichsts solch eines Temperaments sogar entzückt. Nach Jahren harmloser Experimente an Aluneth war die Neugier der Großdrachen schließlich befriedigt, und sie schickten das Wesen zurück in sein eigenes Reich.Aluneth, Teil 1 Von einem nicht namentlich bekannten blauen Drachen erfuhr der Hochgeborene Meitre von dem temperamentvollen Wesen Aluneth. Ohne Aluneth zu unterwerfen fand der Magier einen Weg, die Macht des Wesens anzuzapfen und seine Zauber mit dieser Energie zu verstärken.Aluneth, Teil 2Von uralter Magie und ihrer Anwendung, ohne die Welt zu zerstören Mit Meitres Verschwinden geriet Aluneth zunächst in Vergessenheit bis zu den Zeiten Aegwynns.Aluneth, Teil 5 Aegwynns Großstab Wie alle Magi ihrer Zeit kannte Aegwynn Meitre und dessen Schriftrollen. Doch irgendetwas an Meitre verwirrte Aegwynn. Während sie seine Aufzeichnungen las, erkannte sie, dass dieser Elf so viel mehr Macht innehatte, als einem normalen Zauberer möglich sein sollte. Nachdem Aegwynn den Titel der Wächterin erhalten hatte, fühlte sie sich genötigt, die Erklärung dafür zu entdecken. Sie stieß auf eine Reihe verlorener Schriften von Meitre, welche Aluneth sehr genau beschrieben, und sogar Zauber beinhalteten, die Meitre nutzte, um auf die Macht des Wesens zuzugreifen.Aluneth, Teil 6 Sie dachte, in Aluneth eine beachtliche Waffe gegen die Brennende Legion gefunden zu haben, doch anders als Meitre griff sie nicht einfach auf die Energien des Wesens zu, sondern brachte es nach Azeroth und unterwarf es ihrem Willen. Nach vielen Rückschlägen schaffte Aegwynn es endlich, das Wesen an einen verzauberten Großstab zu binden.Aluneth, Teil 7 Im Zuge der Konfrontation mit Sargeras' Avatar in Nordend verweigerte ihr Aluneth die Dienste. Während sie darum kämpfte, Aluneth ihren Willen aufzuzwingen, setzte Sargeras zu einem wilden Angriff auf die Wächterin an. Letzten Endes legte Aegwynn Aluneth beiseite und erwählte eine verlässlichere Waffe. Sie beschwor Atiesh, einen mächtigen Stab, der von einem Wächter zum nächsten weitergegeben wurde, und begann erneut den Kampf gegen Sargeras.Aluneth, Teil 8Feuer im Norden: Die Schlacht zwischen Aegwynn und Sargeras Trotz ihres Sieges über Sargeras war Aegwynn nie wieder dieselbe. Die Wächterin wusste es nicht, doch der Anführer der Legion hatte einen Teil seines Geistes in ihre Seele übertragen. Aegwynns Gesinnung wurde immer düsterer. Im Laufe der Jahre verlor sie das Vertrauen in den Rat von Tirisfal, den Magierorden, der ihr ihre Macht und den Titel der Wächterin verliehen hatte. Um Abstand vom Rat zu gewinnen, nutzte Aegwynn Aluneth, um sich eine geheime Zuflucht zu erschaffen. Sie wirkte den Zauber an einem Nexus der magischen Leylinien, die sich durch Azeroth zogen. Mit all dem, was Aluneths Energien bieten konnten, verzerrte und verschob sich die Realität um Aegwynn herum. Den Legenden zufolge erhob sich ein riesiger Turm aus der Erde, der später Karazhan genannt werden sollte.Aluneth, Teil 9 Aussehen: "Kämpfen mit Stil" Klassisch= Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Klassisch_01.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Klassisch_02.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Klassisch_03.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Klassisch_04.jpg |-| Verbessert= Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verbessert_01.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verbessert_02.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verbessert_03.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verbessert_04.jpg |-| Tapfer= Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Tapfer_01.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Tapfer_02.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Tapfer_03.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Tapfer_04.jpg |-| Kampfzerschlissen= Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Kampfzerschlissen_01.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Kampfzerschlissen_02.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Kampfzerschlissen_03.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Kampfzerschlissen_04.jpg |-| Herausforderung= Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Herausforderung_01.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Herausforderung_02.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Herausforderung_03.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Herausforderung_04.jpg |-| Verborgen= Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verborgen_01.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verborgen_02.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verborgen_03.jpg Aluneth_Kämpfen mit Stil_Verborgen_04.jpg Anmerkungen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffen Kategorie:Arkane Magie Kategorie:Magier